1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to prehensilely head-attached attractive articles of personal adornment for children of all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More specifically, the present invention is in the field of head ornaments of the type which are held on a person's head, usually a child's head, prehensilely. However, the field may be considered somewhat broader and, as such, might embrace patents like U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,711 (Learnard); 3,216,149 (Briese); 3,491,374 (Frangos); and 3,184,884 (Petrucelli).
Learnard discloses a skeletonized Indian headdress with a first band that circumscribes the forehead and back of a wearer's head, and a second band that runs from the front to the back of the circumscribing band. The second band carries a rearwardly tilted upwardly extending spindle that supports a hub from which feathers radially project. The feathers are intended to catch the wind and to cause rotation.
Briese shows a beanie held in position by a chin strap. The beanie mounts a pair of upright support arms which, between them, support a shaft on which a rotor turns. The wearer expends physical energy to turn the rotor.
Frangos illustrates a visored cap that on a cross-band supports one or more propellers turning about vertical axes. At least one propeller is rotated by a flexible shaft energized by a remote, battery-driven motor that is either hand held or carried in a wearer's pocket. It is not intended that the battery/motor be on the wearer's head.
Lastly, Petrucelli reveals a band that runs from the top of a wearer's head, down the sides of the head and is held in place by a chin strap. The band carries a vertical support from the tip of which a cord protrudes. The cord acts as a tether to the free end of which a pendant is attached. The pendant is actuated by the user to swing it in the direction of a target within the permitted radius of movement, and the pendant may be freely rotated by torsional movement of the user's head.
Another item of possible interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,664 (Sauer) in which a flat star ornament is supported atop an upright pedestal by a pin that is stabilized by a pair of rigidly-spread hanging balls.
There are also in the prior art, although not believed to be of direct relevance, various patents showing fans supported atop a person's head as parts of units in which the fans direct cooling air onto a person's head. Patents illustrating such arrangements are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,376,664; 3,881,198; 3,391,407; and French Patent-of-Addition No. 72,506 to French Patent No. 752,321.
Lastly, there is a craze currently pervading the United States of a ubiquitous, prehensile ornamental device that found great favor with young children. This constitutes ornamental items held in place on a wearer's head by a pair of opposed prehensile, usually plastic, bands, that support various kinds or ornamental pieces. Sometimes the ornamental pieces are figurines; sometimes they are held in place rigidly; sometimes there are several pieces on a single item; sometimes there is only a single piece per item; sometimes the pieces are supported on the item at the ends of readily-yieldable coil springs. Typical of such pieces are light-weight balls (pompons), gaily colored plastic differently shaped objects, etc. These apparently constitute a major object of attraction, particularly for young children, but whose desirability has reached the older generation and the presence of which is not unheard of at sundry festive events.